


Commanding Attention

by CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian's ego is just as big as his wingspan, Commander Cassian, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks/pseuds/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks
Summary: Cassian gets his ego bruised when Nesta isn't exactly 100% present in bed and he gets a bit commanding."I sure hope you’re not getting distracted, sweetheart,” he challenged, looking quite infuriated.“I wouldn’t be if you stopped being such a damned tease and just got on with it,” she growled and shifted her hips up towards his hand. He smirked viciously just as his knuckle brushed against her slit which was already dripping wet.





	

Nesta couldn’t think straight. 

She couldn’t form any kind of coherent thought and her brain felt like it had been turned to mush and it was all the fault of the Illyrian male who hovered above her. She could do nothing but sigh breathlessly and fist the curls and the nape of his neck as his fingers drew lazy circles higher and higher on her inner thigh. His deliciously plump lips were currently brushing against the delicate skin of her neck and his other hand was pinching one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her night gown.

She honestly couldn’t remember when it had got to this. She couldn’t remember when the arguments and the venom-dipped insults had stopped and when it had all turned into this. She supposed the flame had always been there. She didn’t see it at first - not when he came into her house and challenged her and poked all her buttons until she wanted nothing more than to knock him down a peg or two. But it had been there and along the way it turned into an all-consuming fire that they continued to feed without caring about getting burned. She wouldn’t care if the whole world burned around them. Not when he made her feel this good. 

He bit down on her neck hard and she gasped in shock. She knew there would be a purple mark there in the morning that she would have trouble covering up. 

“I sure hope you’re not getting distracted, sweetheart,” he challenged, looking quite infuriated. 

“I wouldn’t be if you stopped being such a damned tease and just got on with it,” she growled and shifted her hips up towards his hand. He smirked viciously just as his knuckle brushed against her slit which was already dripping wet. Nesta threw her head back onto the plush pillow and groaned at the delicious bit of friction. She was going to protest when his hand pulled away for a split second to pull the top of her night gown down around her waist but any objection was wiped clear from her lips as Cassian started stroking the nub between her thighs in quick circular movements and his mouth attacked one of her peaked nipples. 

Her grip on the nape of his neck tightened and she grazed her nails along his scalp, urging him to continue his assault. His fingers and tongue were expertly flicking over her most sensitive parts and she could feel the heat pooling in her belly. She could feel her breath getting shallower. She could feel her back slowly arching, her whole body tensing and she was so close. So close. She was going to come from his fingers alone and – 

Nesta’s eyes snapped open, her face the expression of pure shock as Cassian smirked down at her, having stopped his earlier actions just as she was on the brink of her orgasm. She huffed a breath of indignation, at a total loss for words. She wanted to beg him to put his hand on her sex again or at least she wanted to clench her thighs together to get the bit of pressure she so desperately needed, but her pride wouldn’t let her. 

Cassian lowered his mouth to her ear and tugged on her earlobe. “Next time your mind wonders off, you don’t get to come at all,” he said. Nesta felt so enraged at the nerve of him that she wanted to slap him. He had never been so demanding and had never denied her of an orgasm. “Good thing I’m feeling generous tonight,” Cassian conceded and he trailed his lips down her body, kissing and licking every once in a while, until his face was smirking up at her from between her thighs. She tugged on his hair, urging him on and also showing him that she would not relinquish control completely. 

Cassian licked a torturously slow stripe along her slit before sucking on her clit. Her hand fisted the sheets as his tongue flicked across her pearl and Nesta couldn’t have silenced her moan as he slowly pushed a finger into her wet opening even if she had tried. Cassian chuckled at her reaction and the vibrations almost had her curling her toes. He impatiently raised her legs over his shoulders and added a second finger in. Nesta was already painfully sensitive and his mouth was licking and sucking and unravelling her and his fingers pumped in and out of her at a fast and messy pace and she was already so close again. She bucked her hips upward just as her body was starting to tremble and – 

Nesta screamed in frustration as Cassian left her once again panting and needy. His expression was serious and he covered her mouth with his in a hard and passionate kiss, a clash of tongue and teeth while he rid himself of his fighting leathers. Nesta bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood to show him that she was not pleased with his show of dominance. She guessed it was his commanding side, the side that liked to assign extra training exercises to the Illyrian trainees who were not paying attention to him in the war camps. Cassian might be commanding armies but Nesta wasn’t an Ilyrian recruit, she was his equal, his mate. She just couldn’t wait until the next time when she would tease and torture him just as he had done to her – she would enjoy it immensely. 

She felt Cassian’s cock nudging at her entrance and she moaned in his mouth as he buried himself deep in her in one swift motion. His thrusts were hard and fast and he was hitting that perfect spot inside of her that had her clenching around her. His hand started rubbing her painfully sensitive clit again and she felt herself shatter around him completely, nails digging into his back, back arching off the mattress, legs trembling. 

“Come for me, Nesta,” he coaxed, his voice rough. He followed a few heartbeats later, the sublime feel of her clenching around his cock bringing him over the edge. 

They stood there together catching their breaths for a couple of minutes and when Nesta regained her wits she reached out and pinched the sensitive spot on Cassian’s wings hard enough that she had him groaning in pain but also his cock twitching from the pleasure and already getting hard again. 

“Was that payback?” he demanded, grinning at her. He propped himself up on an elbow. Nesta pushed his shoulder, getting him to lay on the mattress and trailed her fingers down the planes of his abdomen until they wrapped around the base of his cock. 

“No, but this is,” she said wickedly as she lowered her mouth onto him. Revenge was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this so I'll come back to proof-read it but yeah, I hope you enjoyed the Nessian smut. I'm on tumblr at catastrophicallyinlovewithbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
